Carcahuevo
Carcahuevo (Bytan en inglés; ''バイタン Baitan'' en japonés) es uno de los enemigos pertenecientes al ejército del subespacio. Su capacidad de sacar copias de si mismo puede hacer que destruir a estos enemigos sea una tarea complicada. Existe una variación de los Carcahuevos, la cual es y posee más vida y resistencia. La fortaleza de estos enemigos, bien puede no residir en su potencia de ataque (aunque en niveles de dificultad difícil o superiores la embestida tiene bastante potencia). Son capaces de crear copias de si mismos en un proceso similar al de las células de un individuo; de modo que de uno de estos enemigos sale otro y de ese otro, otro más. Curiosamente, parece ser que no todos los Carcacuevos pueden utilizar esta técnica y simplemente atacan con su embestida. Tienen distintos colores, pero dichos cambios físicos no afectan su poder o resistencia de alguna manera. Etimología Su nombre deriva de la palabra en latín carcus que hace referencia a cargar o avanzar; y la palabra huevo, que es posiblemente alusiva a su forma. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tienen forma esférica y no de huevo como haría pensar su nombre, y tienen variaciones de diferentes colores, entre los cuales se encuentran el azul, verde, rojo, amarillo, negro, naranja, morado o rosa. Tienen una sonrisa que aparenta psicosis, su ojo es rojo, y pareciera salirse de su cuerpo. Su forma gigante posee exactamente las mismas características y puede tener las mismas variaciones de color que la versión normal de estos enemigos. Ataques Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Carcahuevo :Una criatura esférica bicolor. En la mitad coloreada posee un gran ojo de mirada penetrante, mientras que su boca se encuentra en la parte blanca, donde llaman la atención unos prominentes colmillos. Rueda por el suelo e impacta contra todo enemigo con que se topa. Su ojo engendrará periódicamente más Carcahuevos, luego si lo dejas pulular a su libre albedrío acabarás lamentándolo. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Bytan :A spherical creature divided into two colors. There's a big, staring eye in the colored section, and the white part contains the creature's gaping mouth and exposed fangs. It rolls along and smashes into all enemies it meets. After a short time, it will pop another Bytan out of its eye, so if you leave it alone, it will continue to produce one Bytan after another. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS El Carcahuevo cuenta con un trofeo en este juego. Descripción de fuego Español right|90px :Carcahuevos :Estos enemigos esféricos aparecieron por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tienen una mitad blanca abajo con dientes de tiburón, y una mitad superior con un ojo gigante. Atacan rodando directos hacia ti. No es recomendable ignorarlos, ¡porque se multiplicarán echando más Carcahuevos por los ojos! Inglés :Bytans :These spherical enemies made their first appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They have a white portion underneath with sharklike teeth and an upper portion with a giant red eye. They attack by rolling straight into you. Try not to leave them alone for too long—they multiply by popping more Bytans out of their eyes! Curiosidades *Una de las variantes del Carcahuevo se asemeja a Voltorb, la pre-evolución de Electrode. Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros.